Zombese
by pinecat
Summary: AU. Daryl/Glenn Warnings: Drug abuse, violence, and shipping. Glenn is a struggling 2nd year college student living in one hell of a crappy neighborhood. Daryl happens to be in that neighborhood and has found an interest in the kid. But when a new drug pops up, will Daryl be able to save Glenn from it and worst? Or will Glenn's reawaken addictions once again rule his life?
1. Chapter 1

**So I should probably work on my other stories but starting another one. Review and favorite if you want me to continue. This came about on a moment's notice so don't expect routinely updates. Do apologize. v.v Also this is an AU and there are no zombies, life is pretty normal for everyone and such. **

**Warnings: Contains drug abuse, swearing, violence, shippings, etc. I also don't own any of this, talking to you Nintendo. Except Zombese.**

**Anyway:**

* * *

_Zombese:_

_A newly created drug that causes a variety of effects including: Spasms, seizures, and death in their victims. Numbs thinking process and brings things to life, very realistic hallucination. Categorized and sold as a pain reliever with highly addictive traits. Creation is unknown but rumored to have been a defective production of drug producers in an attempt to strike it rich. Inserted through the veins through needles and recently developed into a power like substance that can be snorted/smoked. Really hard to smell out or recognize through taste. Appears to be murky water with a slightly sticky feel. Deprived of/side effects: Insomnia, migraines, twitching, delusions, difficulty assessing real things. _

* * *

_"No! Floatzel!" Glenn cried as he was tackled to the ground. Foaming from the mouth and thrashing wildly, Glenn tried to get out of the guy's grip. But to no avail as his head once again met concrete. Eyesight and senses fading into the dark. _

**_Six months earlier._**

"That's all for today class. You are now excused, but do not forget to study for the finals! Only a month away and it's not looking to good at all..." Professor Michonne announced as the school day ended. Glenn was in his second year of college and already the pressure was setting in. Especially with finals coming up so soon and struggling to pay the rent as is. Hell the only thing keeping him from loading the barrel was his new pokemon games. Particularly his newly received pokemon X and Y games. Ironically his parents would gladly pay for that and the 3DS. But helping pay rent and food? Oh no, that's the job of an adult. Even if they're in immense stress to make it by every day. No helping!

Glenn felt his bag become heavier as he exited the university and climbed onto his motorcycle. As he wrestled with starting the thing he heard a very unwanted call. "Hey kid!" The man known as Daryl Dixon called. Although Glenn didn't know him too well, they lived close by. Close by meaning the same neighborhood, regretfully. With hardly any income, Glenn managed to rent a really dirty, lower class building. In one of the most ghetto parts of the city. But hey, it kept the weather out. Mostly. This Daryl guy lived a few houses down with his rude-ass-bitch-of-a-brother Merle Dixon. Everyone and the moon knew which house was their's. With people, mainly ladies and gangsters, coming and going there at all times of the night and day. Not to mention the horrid noises being blasted around. From moans to gun shots the place was like a rodeo. Yet every time the police popped around you could swear church mice lived there. Not a peep and the search warrants the police always ended empty-handed...

Glenn had passed their place enough times to know that was far from the truth. He often wondered how they got away so easily. Especially with the head of police being . He'd personally only met the guy once. But anyone could tell he was not a man to be reckoned with. Happily he'd only been a guest speaker for the university. Never the less Glenn wanted nothing to do with the Dixons. Unfortunately that did not seem the case as Daryl took every opportunity to talk to Glenn. Due to a little incident they had earlier that year.

Where Glenn, broke and starving, met Daryl on his way home. Bravely asking if Daryl would lend him two dollars for a cup a noodle. Ending with Glenn being dropped off at his house...To open his door a few hours later. Daryl's entire truck filled with groceries for him. All free of ever since Daryl deemed them as friends. Much to the distaste of a certain Korean. Not that he wasn't grateful for the event (and food). Just the idea of being mere acquaintances with one of the ruffians was repulsive. Like wise Glenn still acted accordingly with the Dixon. If only to thank him in an non-obvious way.

"Buy a guy groceries once and they owe you their life..." Glenn grumbled waving at the man. Trying to escape he barely noticed when Daryl started towards him. 'Oh crap, please arceus no!' Glenn pleaded in his mind as his bike continued to refuse cooperation. As if arceus had heard his prayer the bike suddenly leaped to life! After Daryl had walked in front of it. "May I help you Daryl?" Glenn asked in restrained annoyance.

In response Daryl raised his eyebrow slightly and replied, "Yeah. Wanted to know how you doing with food-" "Fine." Glenn interrupted glaring ice daggers. "Hey now no need for the attitude." Daryl said putting his own tone to his words. Glaring each other down Glenn hissed, "Excuse me." The other did not budge. "Sigh, will you please move out of the way?" Glenn muttered putting a damn to his temple. This was wasting free time he didn't have in the first place. His pizza job started in an hour and that was valuable game time. Daryl leaned against Glenn's motorcycle.

"Well I will move if I get your fridge's food digits." Daryl said with a coy smile dressing his features. "Ugh I have a gallon of milk, eggs, and some half rotten berries. Now unless you want to talk about the rats doing ballad in my roof, _move." _Glenn said surprisingly backing up. Making Daryl, in turn, stumble forward and Glenn taking off. _'Couldn't he have decided to not bother me until the weekend? Even that would of been more convinent then bothering me at the university...Wait...How'd he know where my university is!?'_ Glen thought almost driving into the side walk.

* * *

**And oh hell this is done. Till (maybe) next time, **

**~PineCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my, my inactivity is dropping down to the first year I had account here (which meant I haven't done shittttt). So might as well upload this while I have the strength and time...**

* * *

_You can't carry anymore poke puffs! _Read the message that flashed on Glenn's 3DS. Earning a small grin from the sleep deprived collage student and part time pizza deliverer. Rolling around on the mattress covered with some blankets and pillows he called a bed in joy. The apartment being about the same size of the inside of a large high school class room. With one small bathroom heading off in north east corner with one of the two doors of the apartment consisting of a run down shower, bath tub, a handle to hold the one peach colored towel Glenn owned, and a (not so discretely) roach invested sink. The kitchen snugly put in the north wall of the apartment with its own less roach infested sink (thanks to the powers of Raid!), a microwave, refrigerator, and drawers. His own bedroom more of a large closet off to the north west of the apartment, connecting to the bathroom.

Where Glenn currently resided with nothing but his bed, 3DS charger plugged into the wall, and a glass of orange juice. Glenn snuggled more into the blankets as the chill in the apartment crept down his spine. While the apartment was bad, it still cost a pretty penny. Leaving Glenn going without AC and one shower every other day to cut down prices. He wasn't complaining though. His mind more focused upon petting pokemon. More or less his best, most awesome pokemon ever, floatzel!

It wasn't just any floatzel either, oh no. It was a shiny Floatzel with awesome IV stats, pokerus, and water veil! Which, admittedly wasn't very helpful, but he didn't mind that either. Glenn had found it the minute he came upon route 16. Where the entire neighborhood and police found out as well... Given Glenn had, quite literally, screamed in excitement and joy. Which led to an embarrassing apology to the police having been called, people thinking a little girl was being killed.

"Oh you are just the cutest thing ever!" Glenn sighed as he stared sleepily at the screen. He had thought of naming him but couldn't think of one worthy of his Floatzel. Surely not his name, that would be just plain weird. So for now the little guy went nameless. Yawning tiredly again he saved and shut his game down and tried to sleep...Seeing as it was already one AM! He chocked realizing he was due to wake up in the next four hours and get ready for another busy class day. Quickly, he flung his covers over his head and shut his eyes as tight as they would go.

* * *

**-In the morning-**

"Excuse me , will you be attending my class or will you be in dream, also known as failure-ville?" Professor Mechone hissed slamming her ruler. one again, on Glenn's desk. Jolting awake for the third time he shook his head and cursed himself for sitting up front. Looking up at who'd never budged and muttering an absent minded apology. Looking right back at his desk and papers till she moved on with the lesson. Although he was in a lecture hall, Glenn had decided to sit up front. His sleep deprived mind royally screwing him over. Hell, by the time the rung rung he was more then ready to end his walking nightmare. Maybe even calling in sick for his pizza job and- "

"May I have a word with you?" Rang out the clear, bold voice of his professor. Sighing Glenn reluctantly turned from his door and abandoned his escape plan. "Of course Mrs..." He replied trailing slowly to the bottom of the hall. had her back to him as he walked up. When the big entrance doors slammed shut with the last dawdling student Glenn gulped. "Look Mrs I'm really, _really _sorry for earlier! I promise never I'll, never ever sleep in your class again! If you want I won't even blink-" " Do you know why I've called you down today?" She interjected finally turning from the chalk board. "Um... To scold me for snoozing in you class...?" Glenn began nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Wrong. Although I do not appreciate your _rudeness _today, that is not what we're going to discuss. You've been summoned here today to be offered an opportunity. An opportunity to finish your college schooling early and starting a career at the end of the school year."

"W-WHAT!?" "No raising your voice in my classroom." hissed immediately before continuing, "But yes. I have recommended you to be graduated far ahead of your other classmates. You excel in all your classes and are quite useful and willing to help out. And what I say, goes." She said before gesturing Glenn towards the exit doors. Ignoring his gaping mouth and twitching features, Glenn once again finally stumbled out of the classroom, he dully walked to the exit of the building. Noting only vaguely Daryl walking towards him a few meters outside of the college building.

Had he been paying attention he might of seen Daryl's obvious expression change having seen him. From gruff scary dude to slightly less gruff scary dude. What Glenn definitely felt was the rough hand on his shoulder as he jumped slightly and snapped out of his dazed state. Instantly forgetting the person beside him and smiling giddely. Suddenly bouncing up and down in newly found thrill! All the while still not remembering who had snapped him out of his wonder filled shock. "Hey fruit loop. Yo, hey!" Daryl snickered snapping his fingers in front of the skippy kid. A quick backing up Glenn who automatically resorted to distancing the two. Putting his hands up in mock defense Daryl drifted back a little as well. Briefly humoring the thought of Glenn being similar to a small kitten. Easy to scare, hard to befriend.

"Why so happy chink-" "I have the opportunity of a life time. AKA getting out of a crappy pizza delivering job and into the best job ever!" Glenn Quickly responded eyes gleaming and shoving a hand into Daryl's face. Shooting it right back and suppressing an ew as Daryl licked the hand that had said hi to his face. "That as cute." Daryl snickered as Glenn gave him the cold shoulder and walked on by. "Okay, okay not cute, I'm sorry! What's this big opportunity you were just yapping about?" He sighed trying to keep up with the kid as they walked across the college parking lot. Finally reaching his parking spot Glenn climbed on. The bike roaring to live easily and effortlessly. But in a bragging sort of mood replied to Daryl, "I've been given the opportunity to graduate from my college courses early and get a new job by the end of this year! I'll be able to move out of the hell hole I'm currently dwelling in. I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO AFFORD FOOD!" Glenn all but cheered eyes lit up in excitement.

Missing the slightly sad but mostly happy face of Daryl in his joy. "That's great kiddo-" Daryl started but ended as Glenn, once again sped off. "Damn kid..." Grumbled Daryl with a slight smile. Ever since Glenn moved in two years ago.. Daryl could swear he'd never felt more like an idiot. The first time seeing him riding down the street like being slapped across the face. The kid had looked tired and beaten up swiveling pitifully down the street. Barely parking safely against the curb. With great will-power Daryl stayed a bay across the street. Pretending quite terribly to seem zoned out. Not directly staring at Glenn, no way! Never the less Daryl had continued to watch him hobble towards his crappy little apartment till he walked into a pole.

Ever since witnessing that little incident Daryl had kept a quiet eye on the poor boy. More so after half a year went by when the cup-of-noodle incident happened. So being slightly protective over him, Daryl did his research. Finding out Glenn's two jobs, family, and college. Mostly due to Glenn's parents liking to brag about, yet not help, their son Glenn. Taking that information he slowly crept into Glenn's life. From passing his home on a regular basis, to casually 'bumping' into Glenn on his way home. Not to say this went unnoticed by his brother. But luckily for him Maryl just thought he was hunting a hoe. Daryl wasn't about to argue that. Sadly Daryl's attempts for friendship weren't working, not that he blamed Glenn. Hell if they were in opposite positions, he probably wouldn't trust himself either. Hope wasn't all lost though as it seemed Glenn was finally responding some what. Maybe he'd even get Glenn to agree to another shopping trip, with them both going! Daryl mindlessly mused this thought while he started home.

* * *

Climbing off his bike Glenn started chaining it to the stop sign near by. Gleefully thinking of all the things opening up for him. Glenn was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely heard the screeching laughter that rung behind him. Stiffly turning around Glenn gulped at the menacing figure before him. "Hey there chinky. Long time no see!" Rumbled out the guy mere feet from Glenn. The guy currently terrorizing Glenn was quite tall reaching 6"5, muscular build, pale white skin matching his balding white hair, and the face with more acne then the face of Mars. "Hi...Birdie. It has been q-quite a while huh?" Glenn replied nervously.

Unknown to literally everyone Glenn knew, he had been a pain relieve addict for his last two years of high school. Regretting it half way through his third year. But being trapped by the imitating dealers he had kept buying more and more. His drug dealers favoring his higher statues and always making it obvious how dangerous they were if you tried to drop them. However Glenn escaped only after getting into college and moving from his parents home. Or so he had thought.

"Quite a while, you're right!" He grunted hovering above Glenn who continued tying up his bike. His mind whirling as he tried to understand how his old drug dealer's body guard found him. After having retied his bike to the poll for about the fifth time Glenn bravely stuttered out, "S-so what are you doing here?" In reply a colossal hand reached down and snatched him up from his bike. Dragging Glenn up to his face and slightly lifting him off his feet. Glenn's face meeting the black holes known to be Birdie's eyes. "Oh just paying an old customer a visit. You know how Angel gets when he loses such a loyal customer such as _you." _Birdie huffed into Glenn's face, his nose crinkling at the awful smell.

"L-look Birdie, I'm past that point in my life and-" "Now, now! All we wants to do is see ya once again. That's why you're gonna come with me now to see Angel." Birdie interjected flinging Glenn over his shoulder and heading down the street. "LET. ME. GO." Was all Glenn said as he instantly started struggling against the soon to be kidnapper. Earning a startling rough laughter as he was pulled off Birdie's shoulder and held out at arms length by the collar of his shirt. "Now listen here tweaker, you have no say in where or what I am going to be doing with you. Hell, you're lucky Angel said to bring you to him unhurt or you'd be bleeding out with your face crushed onto the side walk. Am I making myself clear or do I get to show you what I'm talking about?" Birdie hissed at Glenn, a malicious grin plastered to his face._  
_

This shut Glenn up and he all but fell limp as he was carried under one of Birdie's massive arms. Quietly praying he'd see the light of day tomorrow.

* * *

**And there we go. Gonna do a shout out to my sister Sbcat for being my beta-reader. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. Blah blah bah. Review, favorite, or just follow if you enjoyed it~ Would really make this amateur writer happy! ;^;**

**So, till next time, au revoir ma cheries! ~PineCat**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the third chapter is here, with the anxiety of writing stories still hanging on. But I have gotten a new follower or two, so this story can't be too bad? Hopefully? Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome back pussy." "Shut up Maryl." Daryl sighed walking through their front door. The inside of the surprisingly large house was only a little cleaner then suspected. The walls were together with only the occasional hole or two and peeling white paint. The floor mostly covered in cigarette butts and empty beer cans. A large screen TV blaring against the right side of the room. Maryl and a few busty girls squished into one annoyingly bright orange couch. With a lamp stationed on a small wooden table a few feet in between the TV and the couch.

"T-Dog's coming by later. Maybe talking with him will get you out of this dumb ass panties-in-a-bunch-mood of yours." Maryl commented, getting an icy glare from the other and a few giggles from the girls around. Although Maryl was a known racist who never knew when to put a sock in it, he'd learned to tolerate T-Dog. If only to get Daryl to stop beating the shit out of him every time the two were together.

Daryl decidedly ignored the comment and moved up their stairs after grabbing a beer from the kitchen. Reaching the top of the stairs he side stepped a guy sleeping in the long hallway and went to his room at the very end. Finally flinging open and slamming close his bedroom door. Proceeding to flop down on his bed in the north east corner of the room.

Compared to the rest of the house, Daryl's room was sparkling clean. The floor didn't have a thing on it and his bed was fully covered in blankets and sheets that were neatly made, and a nightstand with a simple lamp and 3DS charging. On the opposite side was his TV standing sturdily on his dresser, a Wii neatly hooked up with a pile of games stacked next to it, and finally a closet packed on the side of the south west corner.

Daryl didn't really pay attention to any of this as he sat up a little and opened his beer. Cursing the world silently, he mused over the day's events. The kid sure looked excited for that new... position thingy? Whatever the hell that meant, Daryl didn't know. It was a rare thing to see anything besides tired/grumpy looks painted on his nervous face... His adorably nervous, smooth face...

'_Goddamn it, shut up mind.__' _Daryl thought glumly sulking into his covers. That was until his door swung open and a low chuckle sounded from the entrance. Whipping his head around, Daryl immediately sat up and glared at the man in the door frame. "What you laughin' at?" "Oh nothing. Certainly not the grown man with the pokemon blankets." T-dog cackled, finally unable to keep his composure any longer. Daryl in turn hissed, "Like you haven't seen them before." "You're right! But I just can't help it, especially catching you snuggling into them!" At this point, T-Dog was on the ground and Daryl was getting off his bed to pound this guy into through the floor.

"Hey, hey calm yourself man! Just having a little fun with you." T-Dog hurriedly replied as said Dixon loomed in front of him. "Yeah well, ain't in the mood for your shit." Daryl said sticking a hand out and pulling T-Dog off the floor. Shrugging his shoulders, T-Dog and Daryl re-entered his room and closed the door. "So what, you just here to hang or you got something to say?" Daryl muttered going over to his tv and clicking it on. At this T-Dog shifted uncomfortably sitting on the edge of Daryl's bed and sure of how to continue replied, "You know the new drug craze going around?"

Daryl slowed momentarily as he switched on the Wii and took a sip of his drink in thought. "Yeah, that Zombese shit that's a pain reliever or somethin'? Also, Smash Bros. or Epic Mickey 2?" He finally answered walking over to his bed, two controllers in hand. T-Dog accepted one and continued, "Yeah well I'm assuming you know the biggest dealer who brought it here a few months ago two? Also Smash bros." Daryl nodded and set his beer down, walking back over and picking up the game container.

But before T-Dog could go on, Daryl interjected, "Look T, I'm sure you like hearin' yourself talk all the damn time. But does this story of yours have a point or not?" He didn't receive an answer and Daryl's patience was wearing ever thinner. But before his anger went off as he turned back to the bed, T-dog went on, "You know the Asian kid you've been obsessed with? He's apparently on the clientele list and they went to "visit" him earlier today."

Daryl froze.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Governor's place that will be described in**** later events-**

'_Where the hell am I?' _Glenn thought as he groggily re-awoke. After giving up to Shumpert the night before, Glenn had dozed off. Too exhausted by the day's events to remain conscious any longer. But now all he could see was a bright white light burning into his vision, darkening everything else around him. Trying to move, Glenn quickly started panicking as he realized he couldn't. Discovering his body tied so tightly tired to a chair his breathing was slightly hindered.

"Well, isn't it our little Asian? Been a _long _time hasn't it? We've all missed you so very much!" A sudden sing-song voice rung out behind the blaring light, freezing Glenn instantly. It was a very familiar, very chilling voice that could loll you to sleep if you didn't catch the maliciousness covering every word. And Glenn knew all too well what evil they could hold.

"Governor, what do you want from me?" Glenn hissed back as he tried to remain calm. The person recognized as Governor stepped in front of the light. Once again silhouetting himself, he said, "We just want our old buddy back. And since we're oh so nice, we're giving you, Glenn. A free sample of what we've recently gotten a hold of." Governor paused and stepped forward. Taking a hand to Glenn's chin and leaning towards his face continued, "This little sample will be a bone to you, a reminder of what you've been missing out on." "But I'm clean and I don't have anymore money!" Glenn snapped back, trying in vain to loosen the man's grip on his chin.

Though his body was darkened past sight, Glenn could still see the maddened tint in Governor's eyes. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. When you were in our grasp, you held our little boat afloat. For as you should know, even the poor can afford pleasure!" Governor laughed after finally releasing Glenn's chin and swinging merrily around. Glenn, although incredibly terrified muttered out, "Well that doesn't change the fact that I'm clean now, so fuck off." Once again, receiving only laughter and merriment from the other. "That's what they all say Glenn, you should know this by now." Governor said motioning his hand and calling forth two people.

One holding a very unpleasantly looking needle. "Stay away from me!" Glenn shouted with renewed energy to escape. The larger of the two ignored this as he went behind Glenn and firmly held the chair down, ceasing Glenn's movements and earning a quiet yelp. "Come on man, just chill. We're just helping you see the light once more." The smaller man said, moving up Glenn's shirt sleeve a little and pricking the needle in place.

Glenn had enough time to flinch as the needle entered and spread its poisons contents throughout his body. But then he blinked, and his vision stopped from being blinded by the spotlight of a lamp. The guy behind him melted away, the guy in front of him burst into a flaming tornado of butterflies and everything around him transformed. The bindings that held him to the chair disappeared and in its place a giant snake was wrapped around him. It moved its head in front of Glenn's face and placed a kiss to his nose. Glenn giggled hysterically.

"Nice job boys, that should have him coming back soon enough." The Governor said as he pointed the lamp back down to the desk and walked over to the two men standing in front of Glenn. Said Glenn was now giggling nonstop in the chair he was tied to, his eyes glazed over and a little trail of saliva dripped down his chin. "Thanks boss, want us to drop him out in an alley somewhere?" The smaller man said as the bigger guy moved behind Glenn's chair to untie him. "Nah Martinez, too sloppy. Just have Shumpert shove him in his house."

Martinez nodded and motioned Shumpert out the door, with Glenn over his shoulder. Once the door shut behind him Martinez turned to the Governor asking, "Do you really think that'll be enough to bring him back? Dude seemed pretty serious about the whole clean thing..." In response the Governor smirked at him and walked out the building, leaving a very confused Martinez behind.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Shumpert, known as Birdie to cliental, was carrying a very loopy Glenn over his shoulder. "Come on, shut up a little!" He muttered to the ever happy druggie. Said Glenn was currently snuggle hugging the bear that carried him, leaving a very disgruntled Shumpert. But they'd finally made it to Glenn's place, he inconspicuously kicked the door in and non-too-gently dropped Glenn on the floor. Huffing in annoyance as the boy grunted but made no attempt to get up.

More muttering and a slamming of the barely hanging on door, Shumpert was out and tromping back down the street. When he was just about ten feet away, Shumpert was quickly shoved as a rugged looking red-neck and a larger black man following quickly after raced by. Shumpert kept walking.

* * *

**_Soooo, _yeah- not the best ending. But endings and beginnings don't agree with me. Hence why the middle is always best to write!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! (Also yayyyy, I can bring Shumpert and Martinez alive again! *^*)**


End file.
